


A crown of blue roses

by YukkiteruTaisho9



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Roses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiteruTaisho9/pseuds/YukkiteruTaisho9
Summary: Charlotte a sus ojos siempre parecía coronada con una corona de rosas azules.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Kudos: 13





	A crown of blue roses

Charlotte a sus ojos siempre parecía coronada con una corona de rosas azules –lo cual era irónico, pues su sede tenía el mismo nombre–. Simbolizando lo casi lejana, imposible e intocable que era ella.

Siempre con porte recto, frío y elegante que proyectaba. Incluso si él la molestaba con apodos o con su mera presencia, ella seguía siendo inalcanzable.

Casi etérea.

No obstante, como si ella se hubiera despojado de su corona, lanzándola lejos, se acercó a él. Profesando un amor puro e incondicional, que sonaba surrealista. Pero que si lo pensaba un poco, sólo un poco más, lograba tener sentido.

Y no haciéndose de rogar, la aceptó. Sinceramente, quien hubiera imaginado que Charlotte sería una mujer mucho más asombrosa, de lo que ya era por sí sola; y lo mejor, era que esa increíble mujer, era su mujer y ahora, compañera de vida.

Porque a simple vista de todos, la relación de ambos parecía sólo una unión libre –la cual era criticada por nobles, notablemente envidiosos–; pero solamente entre ellos, sabían qué no era eso. Era mucho más.

Y entonces, decidió coronarla con una corona de rosas negras. Y no sólo en su mente, sino que también, lo hizo en realidad.

Sorprendiendo a Roselei.

\- ¿Rosas negras? – le preguntó, extrañada –. ¿Sabes lo que significan las rosas negras, Yami?

Realmente fue una suerte que Vanessa le haya regalado un libro del significado de las flores… Aunque tal vez, se debió a este que la coronó con rosas azules en su mente, en primer lugar. Igual y, había leído el libro por mero ocio.

Él sonrió, con cigarrillo en los labios –. ¿Sabes tú lo que significan, Reina Tsun-Tsun?

\- Significan dolor, pesar y luto, Yami – frunció el ceño, resoplando con molestia. Sin embargo, Yami sólo negó con la cabeza, casi queriendo reír y la tomó de las mejillas, juntando su frente con la suya.

Y susurró –: También significan, te amaré más allá de la muerte y para siempre.

A Charlotte se le subieron los colores lentamente, causándole gracia y ternura. Y más cuando ella, desviando la mirada, dijo –: Entonces, quiero que me regales más de estas.

\- ¿Segura?

-… Sí.

Tal vez y para la próxima, y realmente la coronase con rosas azules. Sólo para retirarlas y luego coronarla con unas rojas.

El futuro, era desconocidamente prometedor.


End file.
